For many decades, aircraft have been implemented for a variety of uses as means of transportation, reconnaissance, and warfare. Different types of aircraft have been historically implemented for different purposes and utilize different types of propulsion systems. Rockets and missiles typically implement engines/thrusters that provide significant thrust to be able to lift the aircraft without or with very little assistance from wings. As an example, rockets and missiles can often be launched to achieve a significant altitude for travel. Due to the lack of oxygen at greater altitudes, a rocket or missile can more efficiently consume fuel to extend a mission range, such as to achieve impact with a target that is far away (e.g., hundreds of miles). As it achieves certain high altitudes, such aircraft can employ a shroud that can protect the payload, as well as other control components (e.g., navigation and other electronic components), from damage that can result from weather conditions. For example, at very high speeds achieved during ascent, rain and dense clouds can damage and/or destroy exposed portions of the aircraft. Thus, the shroud can protect the aircraft from such weather conditions.